1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer for atomizing and burning a slurry fuel represented by the mixture of coal and water (hereinafter referred to as CWM).
2. Prior Art
A conventional atomizer for slurry fuel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-41891 wherein an atomizer body is detachably attached to a tip end of a fuel supply body having a first passage serving as a CWM introduction passage and a second passage which is provided outside the first passage and serves as an atomizing gas introduction passage.
In the conventional atomizer for slurry fuel, there are such problems that firstly it is difficult to attach the atomizer body to the fuel supply body since a steam guide is provided separately from an annular intermediate member to which a target is fixed and the CWM is jetted from a ring-shaped fuel jet port forming an annular liquid film being insufficiently mixed with gas. Furthermore, there is another problem that the intermediate member and a steam cap contact the CWM so that they are liable to wear.